Legend of the Cursed Boy
by Pay Backs a Bitch
Summary: After being attacket by a strange wolf in Greece Allen begins to change. With the clock ticking how will they reverse the curse before it's too late and Allen becomes a werewolf forever. And why is Allen only targetting Kanda? KandaAllen
1. Legend of a Boy

**Ok, I was watching the Alvin and the Chipmunks Halloween movie and there was a song about how Alvin and Simon had to watch their brother become a werewolf.**

**Don't own the characters.

* * *

**

--Old Farmhouse, Greece--

Allen was hunched down near the floor, almost on all fours. He stared at Kanda growling, barring his teeth. His right hand making a swiping motion at Kanda's face whenever he got too close. The moonlight was bouncing off his white hair in an eerie fashion.

"Allen, what are you doing?" Linalee asked as she watched her friend growl at Kanda, who seemed shocked at the moment. The white haired boy was known for being nice, not for randomly attacking teammates.

Allen just turned his attention to Linalee. Pegging her as the weaker of the two he lunged at her. Kanda tackled him before he could reach Linalee. He grabbed Allen's arms and held them behind his back to prevent him from swiping with his new found claws.

"Kanda, what happened? I get separated when the Akuma attack and come back to find Allen acting like a dog."

"After you got separated we managed to get away. We were running through the woods when all of a sudden this big wolf jumps out. It wasn't an Akuma because Allen's eye didn't activate, but it still attacked us. Allen innovated his arm to block his body and the wolf bit it. The wolf actually managed to break through Allen's arm. Naturally Allen screamed and threw the wolf off. He broke out into this weird sweat and when the moon came out he just snapped. It took a lot of time to haul him back here." At this point Allen had stopped struggling and settled on growling low and dangerously under Kanda.

"So how long was he all crouched down? It's almost dawn."

"He spent the first half of the night…howling. Like a wolf. The he crawled into the corner for a while and was shaking. I didn't know what was going on so I decided to stay away. Then he just turned and started swiping and growling. That's when you came in."

"It'll be dawn in a few moments. We'll tie him up and head out after then." The two stared at each other in silence. Wait, silence? The looked down. Allen had once again broken out in a cold sweat and his body was twitching under Kanda's weight. Suddenly he went limp. Kanda slowly got off and stared at him. Allen's eyes slowly began to open and Kanda pulled Mugen out and placed it against his throat incase he got aggressive. The light from the rising sun bounced off the blade. When Allen opened his eyes noticed Kanda looming over him, and the sword at his throat.

"Kanda, why are you trying to kill me in my sleep? Isn't that a little low?" he asked.

"I was just making sure you didn't attack me," Kanda answered surveying the boy.

"Why would I attack you?" Allen scratched his cheek in confusing. "Ouch," he said when he cut himself. "How did my nails get so long? And sharp for that matter?"

"You don't remember?" Kanda asked.

"Remember what?"

"Answer me this first. What is the last thing you can recall from last night?"

"Linalee got separated from us, and we had to fight off the giant mass of Akuma. Then we were walking through the woods to the old farmhouse we had been in earlier. Then a wolf came out. I tried to defend myself, but it bit my arm. Then I screamed and threw it off me and passed out. Next thing I know you're standing over me asking me questions," Allen said.

Kanda turned to Linalee. "He doesn't remember anything apparently."

"Remember what?" Allen asked.

"Maybe its better this way," Linalee said not answering Allen's question.

"What happened when I was passed out?" Allen asked getting nervous. His friends were attacking very weird. Normally they had no problem telling him something, especially if it evolved the mission. Why were they keeping secret all of a sudden?

"Do you want to know Allen?" Kanda asked using Allen's given name instead of his nickname. "Do you want to know what information we're keeping from you? Are you that desperate for answers?"

"Yes, why won't you tell me?"

"Because," Linalee said. "It might not be the best thing for you too know. We're just trying to figure out how you'll take it."

"Tell me and find out then." Allen was scared. They were acting so weird.

"Have you ever heard of lycanthropos?" Linalee asked.

"Yeah, that's what people in Greece call werewolves."

"What do you know about werewolves?" Linalee asked.

"A werewolf is a person who shape shifts into a wolf, after being placed under a curse. They transformation with the appearance of the full moon. Scientists say that a werewolf can be killed if shot by a silver bullet. A werewolf allegedly can also be killed by complete destruction of heart or brain; silver isn't necessary." Allen said remembering a book he had read on the subject. "Why?"

"You pretty much gave the most common known explanation. The truth is that they are forced to transform on a full moon, but can do it any other night if they have too. Research has also shown that the curse can be reversed. The victim doesn't always have to be shot by a bullet. As long as it's before the first full transformation," Linalee said.

"Ok, that's nice to know. Now can you tell me why I needed to know that?" Allen asked.

"The nights before the full transformation a new werewolf gets incredibly angry and often doesn't remember what happened," Linalee said. Allen started getting incredibly nervous, the palms of his hands beginning to sweat.

"And what does this have to do with me?" he asked struggling to keep his voice calm.

"This is your last chance to back away Moyashi," Kanda said.

"I want to know what happened." Allen said with a firm voice.

"Because last night you were bitten by a wolf, possible a werewolf. Last night, you tried to kill me Allen," Kanda said looking straight at the boy.

Allen's eyes widened, then he passed out. Kanda and Linalee watched over his body until he woke up again.

"Hey guys," he said smiling. "It's nice to see you returned safely Linalee. I passed out last night so I don't really remember what happened."

Kanda and Linalee looked at him. He had forgotten everything they had told him. Maybe this was so he wouldn't fight the curse.

"Allen," Linalee said trying out a theory. "You were bitten by a wolf last night, when you passed out you attacked Kanda. There's a chance you might be a werewolf."

Again Allen's body slumped forward with no warning. Then moments later he woke up again. "Linalee, your back!" he said.

It was no use. Allen would forget whenever they told him he was a werewolf. How could they save someone from a curse, when the person didn't even know about it?

**

* * *

Tell me what you think! I'm doing this because Looking for the one Girl is almost complete.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	2. Legend Of The WereWolf

**The new chapter of Legend of the Cursed Boy, it's longer than what I usually write so I hope everyone enjoys.**

**Don't own anything.

* * *

**

Allen woke with a heavy head. He couldn't remember much from the night before.

_Flash Back_

"Kanda, Linalee, what are you going to do to me?" Allen asked as the two approached him, Linalee with her boots activated and Kanda with his inactivated sword in his hand.

"It's just a little experiment Allen," Linalee said stepping closer.

Allen backed up on his hands and feet until he reached a wall. "Wh-what kind of experiment is it?"

"To see if your head is thicker than other exorcist because you're a parasite type," Kanda lied.

"Can't you test Krory?"

"No, his jaw is made to be powerful, yours might not be. Not hold still, this probably won't hurt, but I don't really know," Kanda said as he raised his arm to swing the hilt of the sword down on Allen's head as Linalee pulled back her leg.

Allen didn't stand a chance.

_End Flash Back_

Allen didn't completely understand what was going on. It's was normal for Kanda to try to attack him if he was in a bad mood, but Kanda had seemed calm and collective when he had hit Allen. And Linalee never attacked Allen unless he had done something horribly wrong.

Allen sighed and tried to get up, only to find that he couldn't. Apparently being chained to a bed was also part of the experiment.

Allen just lie there, helpless. He didn't bother to activate his Innocence because he really didn't see the point. He wasn't in any danger and his friends would come back to help him out eventually.

Hearing what he thought were voices, Allen turned his head to the door. Sure enough Linalee and Kanda were outside talking.

"Do you think he's awake?" he heard the girl asked.

"Yeah," Kanda replied, his eyes shut as he leaned against the door.

"Do you think chaining him up was too much?" she asked.

"I don't know about you, but I sure as hell didn't want him to go crazy on my ass again," Kanda answered.

"He did get a little wild for a while there," Linalee muttered under her breath.

"Imagine what it would have been like if we hadn't made the effort to knock him out ahead of time and tie him up. If he had gotten loose he could have killed someone," Kanda said.

Allen was shocked. What did Kanda mean? Him, kill someone who wasn't an akuma? He would never do that. It went against all his beliefs. And also the part where Kanda said 'going crazy on my ass again.' What did he mean? There was something go on with him that his friends knew about and they weren't telling him.

Allen watched as Linalee and Kanda came back into the room. He turned his head away from them, not wanting to see them right now.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Kanda called watching the boy turn his head.

"Nothing," Allen said. "Just wouldn't want to go crazy on your ass again."

"Oh, so you were listening in on our conversation were you?" Kanda said to the back of Allen's head.

"Not intentionally if that's what you mean."

"Well, what did you hear?" the Japanese teen asked.

"That you tied me up on purpose and there was no experiment you just wanted me unconscious," he said still refusing to move his head to see his friends.

Allen's refusal to look at him was defiantly making Kanda angry. And an angry Kanda was never a good Kanda. He marched over to the bed that Allen was on and forced his head to look at him. In turn Allen closed his eyes so he wouldn't be seeing Kanda's or Linalee's face.

"Congratulations moyashi. You didn't pass out after hearing that little bit of information," Kanda said.

"What are you talking about?" Allen asked.

"Whenever we try to tell you something you pass out right afterwards and don't remember a thing. So we stop trying to explain stuff to you," Kanda said.

"What's wrong with me?" Allen asked finally opening his eyes.

"There's a curse on you Allen," Linalee said from behind Kanda.

"Yeah, Mana gave it to me when I was twelve years old, I already knew that," Allen said.

"There's another on you bean sprout," Kanda said.

"How did this happen?" Allen asked.

"Remember when that wolf attacked you?"

"Yeah, then I blacked out."

"Try to figure it out by yourself Allen," Linalee said. "It's no good if we tell you, you'll just forget."

"So I have a new curse on me, after I got bit by a wolf. I need to be chained up at nice or I might kill someone. That sounds like…"

"Yes, yes, keep going your so close," Linalee cheered.

"A werewolf? But aren't they mystical creatures?" Allen asked.

"What could cause something that sound only be in legends to come real moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"Innocence?"

"Correct, give the boy a prize," Kanda said.

"So because of the Innocence I'm turning into a were wolf?" Allen asked.

"Yes, and you don't remember when it does happen either. I think it's like a black spot in your memories," Linalee said.

"What happened last time?" Allen asked.

"We can't tell you yet. Give it a day or so for the information you just learned to be properly stored in your brain. Kanda and I are going out to dig up some facts. You stay here," Linalee said.

"Ok, see you soon," Allen said as his two friends left the barn. He watched the walk away and decided to get up and move. That's when he realized something.

No one had unchained him.

--

"So where do you think we should start?" Linalee asked.

"Our best bet would be to go to the closest town and see if there are any werewolf legends and work from there," Kanda said.

When they reached the town they split it to cover more ground. Linalee went to check the library to read up about some legends and Kanda went to talk to the local people. No one had anything hopeful which left Kanda feeling rather unsatisfied. As he neared the edge of town he saw a small shack off in the distance. Deciding to see if someone lived there or not he set off towards it.

When he knocked on the door he was greeted by an old man. "Hello there, how can I help you?" the old man asked.

"I'm here to know if you have any information about any werewolf legends from this area," Kanda said.

"That depends," the old man answered.

"On what?" Kanda asked.

"Why do you need to know?"

"My friend as recently attacked y a strange wolf and he's been changing. He's more violent at night, he growls at me, and his nails have become very claw like," Kanda said naming off a few of Allen's symptoms.

"Ah, then you are on a need to know basis. According to the legend there is a being who is half man, half wolf, a werewolf if you will. He is said not to target those of common blood, but those who blood sings to them. Once he has found someone with singing blood he will bit them and the person begins to turn into the new being,"

"Can it be reversed?" Kanda asked.

"Yes, as long as it is before the full moon, because that is when the transformation is complete. After that they must bit someone else to rid themselves of the curse."

"How can it be reversed?"

"A werewolf's life is a lonely life. The only way to reverse it is for someone they love to stay by their side during the transformation. If the person loves them enough to put themselves at risk the curse will slow down and eventually stop. If the person was lying for whatever reason, the curse will continue to spread in a painful manner. If you are running out of time an act of love will also work. It doesn't have to be sex though."

"How do you know who the person loves?"

"Simple, the victim will attack them first in an attempt to scare them away. Who ever your friend attacked first is probably the one they love."

'I was the first person Allen attacked, he kind of went after Linalee but she brought that on all by herself. He just sprang at me,' Kanda thought.

"What happens when they ride themselves of the curse through biting someone else?" He said moving on.

"Because there bodies have become so dependant on the more powerful blood, when they pass on the curse, they die. And the curse will allow them to live forever so it doesn't die. But the person shall only live a half life. For the cursed person will never be able to be too close to humans without harming them."

"Thank you old man," Kanda said getting ready to leave.

"Good luck to you boy," the man said.

"In what aspect do you mean that?" Kanda asked.

"The full moon is two weeks away," the man said.

Kanda's eyes widened. He raced from the cabin and back into town where he saw Linalee waiting.

"Oh there you are," she said. "Did you find anything out?"

"Yes, I know how we can help him, our time limit, and what will happen if nothing is done," Kanda said.

"Amazing, I couldn't find out anything. How long do we have?"

"Before the first full moon, which is two weeks away," Kanda answered as he headed towards the path that would reunite them with Allen.

"What will happen if we don't reverse it in time?" Linalee said falling in step with Kanda.

"He'll become a full werewolf until he bits someone else, then they'll become a werewolf and he'll die."

"That's horrible. How do we reverse the affects?"

"Someone he loves has to stay by his side until the night of the full moon. If the person loves him back the transformation will completely reverse itself. If not then it will be extremely painful for Allen. But if there isn't enough time then an act of love, that doesn't need to be sex, will reverse it," Kanda said.

"But who does Allen love? How can we tell?" Linalee asked worried.

"It'll be the first person that Allen attacked," Kanda said as a slight blush spread across his face.

"The first person he attacked was you Kanda," Linalee said.

"Yes."

"Which means that Allen loves you?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him back?"

"I…I don't know," Kanda said.

"Wanna know what I think?" Linalee said. "I think you do."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it your first mission together. You saved him even after you said you wouldn't, and you let him stay with the doll for three days instead of just taking the Innocence."

"That doesn't mean I like him."

"You have a pet name for him and everything!"

"Moyashi is not a pet name, it's an insult to his lack of height," he explained.

"Then why did you yell at Lavi that one time when you overheard him call Allen moyashi. You were jealous, weren't you?"

"No, I don't think I was," Kanda said.

"Face it Kanda, you treat him differently then you've ever treated anyone else. You might not realize it, but I think that deep down you love him. You just don't know it."

"Well how the hell did the moyashi hide the fact that he loves me from everyone? He's the type of person who would just stare at the person they love, blush awkwardly whenever he was around them, start stuttering and those kinds of things."

"Ever consider the possibility that he's in the same boat as you?" Linalee said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kanda asked.

"I mean that there's a chance that he doesn't realize that he loves you. He could have gone his entire life not knowing. Or he might not have found out until it was too late," Linalee explained.

"Are you trying to find some silver lining in this twisted cloud that could potentially kill your best friend?" Kanda asked shocked.

"In a weird way, yes I am. After all, if none of this would have happened you two would have gone on your marry way, well maybe not all that marry for you, being completely oblivious to your feelings. Then you would have died or gotten married, or he would have died and gotten married and they you'd be like 'Oh no, I don't really love this person'."

"At this point Linalee, it would make more sense if you just stopped talking. Beside we're almost there."

"You know your going to have to talk to him right?"

"Yes, I am aware of the fact that he and I will have to have a conversation about this," Kanda said.

"Good luck with that by the way."

"Why do you say that?" Kanda asked slightly worried by her tone of voice.

"Well, once we got into the city I remembered something," she said.

"What did you remember?" Kanda asked not sure if he really wanted to know.

"You know how we chained him up last night?"

"Yeah…"

"We kind of forgot to, unchain him before we left."

"Oh shit."

* * *

**A bit of a funny part to leave off at. I haven't actually decided if I'm going to make it a tragedy or not. Tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW OR DIE (kidding, still please review)**

**Pay Backs a Bitch **


	3. Legend of the Voice

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm very sorry. But here's chapter three. I think it sucks though. Thank Wing's Backside for making me update. She's always nagging me (but I love her)**

**I don't own D.Gray-Man.

* * *

**

It was the middle of the afternoon and Allen tried to pull the chains off. But they wouldn't budge. He had even tried to activate his Innocence, but there was some sort of chemical on the chains that prevented Invocation.

"Damn," he said as he pulled at the middle yet again. "How could they forget about me?"

_Simple _a bodiless voice said. _They don't really care about you. You're just another tool for the Black Order to use._

"Who are you?" Allen asked looking around.

_I am you. Or I will be. Soon, very soon._

"What are you talking about?" Allen asked.

_I'm the curse that was placed on you last night. I'm the one that took control of your body and caused you to forget._

"Why? Why did you pick me?" Allen asked.

_Because your body will have no problem being my host. My last host was very weak, but your body is made to handle large amounts of energy._

"You can't use me because of my Innocence," Allen said.

_Why not?_

"Because you are Innocence. If you use my body then I'll die. I can't handle that much Innocence," Allen said trying to reason.

_Well then, I guess that you'll die anyways. But don't worry; I'll bite that man that was with you before you die._

"Don't touch Kanda!" Allen yelled.

_Then don't argue. I can support the body even after you die. You are of no need once these two weeks are over._

"What's happening in two weeks?" Allen asked scared.

_In two weeks the moon will be full, and your body will turn into a werewolf's body. Your conscious mind will die and I will become the new you._

Allen stopped all his struggling. His mind would die but his body would live on? That sounded like a horrible life.

"Never," he said quietly.

_You can't stop it. Just give up like a good boy and I won't make it too painful. _And with that said, the voice was gone. Allen didn't know how he knew that, but he did.

Letting a tear run down his face, he shut his eyes. "I don't want to die," he mumbled. "I have so many people I have to save. I can't stop now, I can't."

Allen began to pull at the chains with a new ferocity. He must stop this curse, and he to do that he had to be free. So he pulled at chain. When blisters started to appear on his hands he didn't stop. When blood trickled down his arms from the cuffs cutting into his flesh he didn't stop. He knew if he stopped for even a moment the voice would come back.

--Meanwhile--

"Kanda," Linalee said as she ran down the dirt path. "The sun is setting. If we don't get to Allen before then who knows what could happen?"

"He'll escape and hurt someone," Kanda said running as fast as the girl.

"How? I thought that we chained him up?"

"His right arm can transform into a giant claw Linalee, I think he might be able to break the chains," Kanda said.

"No, I made sure to use the Innocence proof chains. Incase he got out of hand," Linalee said.

"We still need to get there before sunset. That's when the monster comes out. And I'm sure that while the chains may hold his Innocence in check, they aren't made to withstand monsters."

Linalee nodded grimily and picked of her pace, going as fast as she could without activating her Innocence. They were no use to Allen if they got there too late. Especially since this would be the first night that Allen turned into a part werewolf without the assistance of a bite.

"Look, I can see the barn now!" Linalee said.

Kanda and Linalee rushed towards the barn with new found energy. As they got closer they could hear Allen speaking.

"You're wrong," he said. "I won't let you win."

They stared at each other. Who was Allen talking too?

"I already told you not to touch him!" Allen voice yelled.

Linalee and Kanda stood outside of the door, looking in to see who was talking to Allen.

"I don't _know _why I care. I just do," Allen said turning his head to the side as if to hide his face. But from whom?

"No," he muttered. "Don't touch her either."

Him? Her? Kanda turned his confused eyes to Linalee.

"What's he talking about?" he mouthed.

"I think he's talking about us," Linalee mouthed back.

"But to who?" Kanda whispered in a low voice.

"I think he's talking to…the curse," she answered back just as quietly.

"JUST LEAVE US ALL ALONE!" Allen yelled from inside. "I WON'T LIE BACK AND LET YOU HAVE MY BODY, OR KANDA'S BODY OR LINALEE'S BODY!"

Kanda and Linalee watched Allen, when a soft voice reached their ears.

_But if you had to pick one, which one would you pick. Who would you damn to an eternity of loneliness?_

Allen scrunched his face up in disgust. "How can you even ask me that?"

_It amuses me. Now answer._

"And if I don't?" Allen asked. Seconds later he let out a pain filled scream. He felt like his skin was being peeled back off the bones while on fire. It lasted for about a minute before the sensations stopped.

_If you don't answer a question when I ask, that will happen. Now tell me. Who do you chose?_

"You want to know? I'd have to pick Linalee," he said in harsh breathes. Kanda and Linalee were shocked. Why would he pick her?

_Why her? Wouldn't the male be a better choice?_

"Because, all Kanda has is the Order. Linalee knows that she's loved and people will remember her. Kanda will just fade away, and I wouldn't want that."

_The girl would be no good to me anyways _it said. _She has all leg power. And females never last that long either._

"So why bother mentioning her at all! Why would you make me choice between them?" Allen shouted.

_Because _the voice said. _Now I know who I need to kill. The male is the only one that could stand in my way. Now get ready to sleep boy, the sun is setting and your friends are right outside the door._

And just like the voice said, the sun was indeed setting, and Allen's eyes suddenly closed.

"Do we go in?" Linalee asked.

"I...I don't know. If the voice really was right then it should be ok for you to go in. But my life would be in danger," Kanda said.

"So you're going to stay out here?"

"No, when have I ever let death stop me? Especially if I'm the only one who can save the damn moyashi."

So both of them opened the door and entered the barn. Allen's eyes were still closed and there was a thin layer of sweat on his face.

"This is what he looked like right after he was bitten," Kanda said quietly.

"So what happens next?" Linalee asked in a small voice.

"I wake up," said a voice that sounded like Allen's, but a bit more demonic.

"Ah, I see you've decided to join us," Kanda said.

"Yes," Allen said tearing the chains from the bed with a single thrust from his arms. "Now, why don't you join the departed?" he asked pulling his legs free and lunging at Kanda.

Kanda caught Allen and used his momentum to roll them so Allen was pinned down.

"You think you can stop me?" Allen asked as his silver eyes started to bleed red.

"I know I can stop you. The old man told me how," Kanda said.

"You can do no such thing. The boy doesn't know he loves you, only I do," Allen's possessed self said.

"Then I'll show him," Kanda as he punched Allen across the face.

"HA! As is you could. You hit his face with such ease you'd only be lying. But go ahead and try. I'll bask in the pain you cause him."

"I won't cause him pain!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I love him!"

"No, you don't. I've seen countless people in your situation. You were told that the first person he attacked was the one he loved, and that was correct. Then you were told that someone that loves him will save him. Well guess what buddy, you don't love him. You lust over his body; you're pulled towards his pure nature because you're greedy and want to taint it. You're just jealous because he's who you want to be!" Allen finally managed to get out from under Kanda.

"What are you talking about? Kanda doesn't lie. Not about stuff like this!" Linalee said.

"Let me put this into lame man's turns. He wants to save Allen so that he can prove he's better than him. It's a 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer' situation."

"Kanda, is this true?" Linalee asked turning to her raven haired comrade.

"I don't think so. So I may have competed with Allen before, but I do it with Lavi, and Marie and the other male exorcists. But I wouldn't lie about loving someone."

"What makes you so sure?" Allen said. "Maybe it's not lying? Maybe it's disguising the truth? Maybe it's not telling the whole truth."

"I'm telling you everything there is to tell!"

"I'll make you a deal, if you beat me, I'll make this a little easier for you. I'll stop having those nice little mind conversations with Allen. And if I win, you die tonight."

"Deal. What's the game?"

"See how well you know the boy. The female will ask five questions."

Kanda and Allen's body turned to face Linalee, who was trying to come up with questions that Kanda might know the answer too.

"Okay," she said. "Question one. What is the name of Allen's golem?"

"Timcampy," Kanda said.

"Correct one point for Kanda. Question two. Who is Allen's Master?"

"Cross," Kanda said. Two out of five. If he answered the next question right he would win.

"Correct two points for Kanda. Question three. How old is Allen?"

Kanda smirked. An easy victory. He opened his mouth to answer, but his voice wouldn't work.

"Fifteen," said Allen's body.

"Correct one point for… Allen? Question three. What nationality is Allen?"

Kanda opened his mouth again to answer, but he still could not talk.

"English," said Allen's voice.

"Correct two points for Allen and two points for Kanda. This is the final question. Who is the person that Allen loves most?"

"Easy, Allen loves Kanda. Or at least, he did," said Allen with a sick smile on his face.

"Wrong, Kanda do you have an answer?"

"Yes," he said finally regaining his voice. "The person most loved by Allen is Mana Walker, his adoptive father."

"Correct, you are the winner Kanda."

Allen's face fell with a sadist frown.

"Fine," he said. "I'll stop talking to Allen. But you still won't win. In two weeks his body will be mine, and I will enjoy tearing the flesh from your bones when it is. Now if you don't mind, this body needs rest or it won't survive until the full moon." And with that Allen's eyes closed and his body fell forwards, only to be caught by Kanda at the last minute.

"Kanda," Linalee said. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Linalee. It's kind of sudden for all of us. I just figured out I love him and now my love is being put to the test."

* * *

**-Cries- I know, I know. It's horrible. But I couldn't think of anything better. I'm a horrible person.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch.**


	4. Legend of Dreams

**The fourth chapter of Legend of the Cursed Boy is up and ready. I don't know why I'm updating everything this much though, it's like there's a little voice telling me to write. But you guys probably love that voice.**

**I don't own D.Gray-Man. Your all sad now aren't you?

* * *

**

_Once upon a time there was a boy. When the boy was young the person who loved him most put a dreadful curse on the him. But the curse gave the boy a purpose in life. Many years later another curse was put on a boy. This was a much worse, much more dreadful curse. This curse would kill the boy in two weeks time, unless there was a person who loved the boy with all their heart.

* * *

_

True to his words, the curse that was currently living within Allen didn't start talking again. Kanda and Linalee told Allen he was to tell them immediately if he felt the voice return. But instead of verbally attacking Allen the voice chose to change dreams that Allen was having.

--Dream--

Allen, Linalee, Lavi, and Kanda were all seated around a table at lunch table. They were all smiling, yes even Kanda, and having a good time. The sky was bright, the sun was shinning. Everything was perfect.

Except…

Allen's world would flash red sometimes. Like someone was giving him red tinted glasses then taking them off. And during the moments when the world was red he felt incredibly angry. A raw, animal roar would build in his throat, but before he could release it, the world became clear again and the angry faded.

This kept happening. Making Allen worried. It was happening more and more often, and it was lasting longer and longer. Allen was scared but he didn't want to tell his friends.

"Hey Allen," Lavi said looking at the young boy. Allen turned to face his friend. "Is something wrong? You don't seem to be acting normal today."

That was all it took. The red came over his eyes again, darker than ever. The roar that had been held captive in his mouth was torn from its cage. He lunged at Lavi's neck with his hands, which now were armed with razor sharp claws, extended. He plunged his hand into Lavi's throat and it shot out the other side with a spray of blood.

And then the red haze was gone. It was just Linalee, Kanda, and Allen having the picnic.

Allen looked shocked that his friends were still just eating and talking like nothing had happened.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Allen asked.

"About what?" Linalee asked tilting her head to the side.

"About what I just did to Lavi!"

"Allen, we don't know anyone named Lavi. Maybe your just day dreaming again. You have a habit of doing that," Linalee suggested.

That small comment caused to red haze to return. His nail extended and he took a swipe at her head, cutting it clear off. Her face held an expression of shock as it rolled to the floor by her feet.

And as the haze cleared again, so did the body and the blood. Leaving just Allen and Kanda.

"Kanda," Allen asked shaken.

"Hm?" Kanda answered.

"Where is everyone?"

"What do you mean everyone? It's just us Allen. It's always just us."

"Since when?"

"Since we first met each other at the circus three years ago," Kanda answered.

"What about the Black Order, and the Earl, and us being exorcist?"

"Sweetie," Kanda said shocking Allen. "There's no such thing as the Black Order. And the Earl is just a story created by parents who want their children to come in at night."

"What about my hand then?" Allen said showing off his left hand. His eyes bulged open looking at the ivory flesh that covered the limb instead of the normal red skin.

"Your hand is perfect, just like the rest of you," Kanda said and he leaned down and placed a short, sweet kiss on Allen's lips. A feeling inside Allen began to grow. He was at peace with Kanda's lips upon his.

Kanda slowly pulled back. "Now what's with all the questions?"

"It…it just seems like I can't remember anything," Allen said.

"Well I know just the cure for a memory problem."

"Really?" Allen asked. "Do tell."

"A passionate kiss from your lover," Kanda said smiling before descending onto Allen's lips again. Allen opened his mouth, and Kanda's tongue began to plunder his warm cavern.

'I like this,' Allen thought closing his eyes.

Eventually Kanda and Allen separated, but there faces were still close. That's when the red haze began to cover Allen's eyes again.

'No,' he thought. 'Don't hurt him. Stop.'

"Allen," Kanda asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Kanda…get…away from…me," Allen said.

"Tell me what's wrong Allen, I can help you!"

"Leave while….you still…can," Allen said struggling. His breathing was becoming labored as he fought the urges that tried to take over his body again.

Kanda, instead of running like Allen had asked, wrapped his arms out the small boy. "I won't leave you alone Allen. I couldn't live with myself if I did."

In that moment his mental battle was lost and the world turned red. His nails extended and he felt his teeth grow.

"Kanda," he murmured into Kanda's neck. "Forgive me."

Allen's teeth sunk into Kanda's neck. Blood came flooding from the wound and into Allen's mouth. Allen then released Kanda neck and pushed his hand into Kanda's chest and grabbed his heart. He gave a hearty pull and the organ came out from Kanda's body. Kanda fell back with a river of blood running out of his mouth.

--End Dream--

Allen woke up with a start. His face was pale and his breath was coming is short bursts.

"Allen," Linalee said hurrying over. "What happened?"

"I had this horrible dream," he said calming down slightly.

"What happened?"

"Well, first there was you, Kanda, Lavi, and I and were eating lunch and everything was good, and then I just snapped and I pulled Lavi's throat out! And then no one noticed. You didn't even know who Lavi was. Then I cut your head off," Allen said.

"Was that the end of the dream?" Linalee asked. Kanda at this point came back inside. He had decided to take a short walk to try to figure out what his feelings for Allen were.

"No, Kanda was still there," Allen said not noticing the silent samurai behind him.

"What happened with Kanda?" Linalee said.

"Well, it was just the two of us. We were having a picnic in a nice park. When I asked about you guys and the Black Order and the Earl he said that none of them were real. And that we had met at a circus three years ago. Then he…ah, he…kind of…kissed me," Allen said blushing.

"He kissed you? Did you feel violated?" Linalee asked trying to figure out if Allen liked Kanda or not.

"No," Allen said covering his face with his hands.

"Then how did you feel?"

Allen said something, but Linalee and Kanda couldn't hear him.

"I'm sorry Allen, but could you repeat that?" Linalee asked.

"I said," Allen said dropping his hands. "That I liked it. Ok, I liked it. In my dream when Kanda put his soft lips on mine I felt at ease and it was blissful."

Kanda smiled at this. So he had soft lips in Allen's dream? That was good to know.

"Then what happened?" Linalee asked.

"Then Kanda asked why I was asking so many questions, and I answered, and he said the only cure was a kiss from a…" Allen trailed off and decided not to finish the question.

"A what Allen? You can tell me, I won't think any less of you," Linalee answered darting a glance up at Kanda.

"A kiss from a lover," Allen whispered.

"One more time Allen, ad this time loud enough so I can hear."

Allen shut his eyes and a vivid red spread across his face. "A kiss from a Lover."

"Then what happened?"

"Then the red haze came back, I tried to tell Kanda to get away but the stupid idiot wouldn't budge. And then, he wrapped his arms around me," Allen said and he started to breath heavily again and his eyes began to water. "And then, then I, I…"

"What did you do Allen?"

"I killed him Linalee," Allen yelled crying. "I took my hand, ran it through his chest, grabbed his heart and I pulled it out."

"Oh Allen, don't worry. It was just a dream. I'm still fine, Kanda's still fine. Lavi's not here but he's probably ok. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But what id I do? What if we don't stop this curse in time and I kill someone? Someone's who's close to me? Someone I love. I couldn't live with myself Linalee.

"Baka Moyashi. You won't kill anyone. E won't let the curse get that far," Kanda said giving away his location.

"How...how long have you been standing there?" Allen asked looking up at Kanda, afraid he had heard what about his dream and be degusted with him.

"I've been here since you told Linalee about killing yourself if you killed one of us. Although I'm insulted that you think you're strong enough to kill me," Kanda lied.

"How, did you find the cure?"

"Yes," Linalee answered. "Kanda managed to find an old man who knew the answer."

"What is it? Is it a potion? I don't really like them but I'll take it if it'll save me and those around me."

"No, it's not a potion Allen," Linalee answered.

"Then what is it?"

"Only the person you love, and the loves you back, can break the curse."

"You mean like a Beauty and the Beast situation? But If I become the monster it's too late?""

"Kind of."

"But…I don't know who I love," Allen said lowering his head.

"I think I know who you love. And so do you."

"I do?"

"Think about your dream. Remember how you killed all of us?"

"Don't remind me. I feel like a monster.

"Whose death affected you the most?

"…Kanda's," Allen said not looking at the Asian teen.

"You know what that means?" Kanda asked as he started walking over to Allen. He made a slight gesture to Linalee, who took the hint and left the room.

"No, I don't. Maybe I'm crazy; that seems like a good enough excuse" Allen said dropping his head into his hands again.

"Nope, that's no acceptable. I don't want any excuse coming from your lips Moyashi," Kanda said getting closer to where Allen was sitting.

"Go away," Allen mumbled.

"You can't run away from me Moyashi," Kanda said. His breath tickled the fine hairs on Allen's ears, causing a visible shiver to shot up Allen's spine.

"And why can't I?" Allen asked.

"Simple," Kanda said putting his hands on Allen's shoulders. He began to give Allen a gentle massage. "Because you love me," he whispered.

"N…No I don't," Allen said. His body was betraying his words though by melting into Kanda's touch.

"Then why else is your body reacting so strongly to my fingers on your back?"

"I don't know," Allen said. His eye lids began to feel very heavy, which was odd because he had just woken up. Maybe it was because of Kanda.

"What about that dream from earlier?"

"What dream?"

"The one you were telling Linalee about."

"You heard all that?" Allen asked, his eyes fully closed now as Kanda's fingers worked their magic.

"Yes, I was lying to you when I told you I didn't hear it."

"Bastard."

"Only for you."

"What's that supposed to mean? 'Only for you?'"

"When was the last time you saw me give anyone this kind of attention before?"

"Never, you're usually a cold and heartless prick."

"Ouch, that was a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Sorry love," Allen said making good use of his English accent. "But the truth hurts."

"Well, if I ask you to do me a favor, will you tell me the truth?"

"Sure, what's the favor?"

"I want you to tell me if my lips are softer in your dream or in reality."

"What does that-" Allen was cut off my Kanda pressing his mouth against his. The lips that looked so cold were actually quite warm. Allen found himself opening up and allowing Kanda's tongue to enter. As Kanda rubbed against Allen's sensitive tongue Allen released the moan he had been holding back this entire time. Finally the kiss ended, leaving behind two very breathless men.

"Well?" Kanda asked regaining some composure. "Which pair was softer?"

"Defiantly that pair," Allen said panting.

"Are you sure? Because if your not we could defiantly try that again."

"Oh yes, I'm sure," Allen said.

"How?"

"You didn't make me moan in my dream," Allen said blushing slightly.

"Amazing, I seem to get better every time then. Maybe next time I'll do something with my hands…" Kanda said suggestively.

Allen shifted away from the older teen, but Kanda just pulled him back. "Where do you think your going?"

"I think my innocence is in danger beside you," Allen said.

"Don't worry, while I might be a male teenager with needs and urges," Allen tried to break away again, but to no avail. "But I can control myself until after the curse is broken."

"Then what are you going to do?" Allen asked nervously.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

* * *

**Yay! I put in two, that's right, count em, two make-out scenes. I hope that will satisfy your fluff cravings for now.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	5. Legend of an Illness

**Yay for updates, Nichigo complained there was no Yullen so I decided to write something. It might be a while before my next update though, exams are coming up.**

**I own nothing. Seriously, I spent all my money on Kingdom Hearts manga and Kamichama Karin manga.

* * *

**

_The boy didn't know who he loved, for he had many friends. Surely one of them loved him, right? But perhaps it was more of a friendly love, or a brotherly or sisterly love. After thinking about it for a very long time, the boy decided that none of his close friends could be the one to love him with all their heart._

After sitting around and cuddling for a while, Allen began to get nervous. There were only twelve days until the curse would fully take over his body. That wasn't a lot of time.

"Kanda," he whispered facing the teen.

"Yes?"

"I want to find out more about the curse, can we go see that old man?" Allen asked.

"Are you sure it's ok for you to go out like this Allen?" Kanda asked stroking Allen's back in circles.

"I can behave. I'm not an animal. Not yet at least," he said looking downcast.

"Well then, I see no reason why we can't go."

"Really?" Allen said looking happily.

"Really, it's midday now, so I think we should be able to get there in time. Come on," Kanda said pulling Allen to his feet. "Linalee!" he called and the girl came back into the barn

"Yes?"

"We're going to go see that old man again, are you coming?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah, I want to hear this too."

So t he three exorcist set off towards the edge of town where the old man lived. There was no real conversation going on between them, but it wasn't an awkward silence.

"Here we are," Kanda said as the ht came into view. Linalee raced ahead and knocked gently on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" she asked.

"Depends on who they are and what they want," said an old, raspy voice.

"It's me," Kanda said. "I've brought my friends, the one who's been cursed, and my other comrade. May we come in?"

"Yes, I suppose you can," said that man as he opened the door. The three teenagers entered the hut and took different seats among the room. Kanda purposely put himself next to Allen.

"What can I do you for?" the man asked sitting down in an ancient chair.

"We'd like to know more about the curse. Where it came from, how it evolved, that sort of thing," Kanda said.

"Well, in the beginning it wasn't a curse. Just a sickness, a disease if you will," the old man said.

"What did it do?" Linalee asked.

"It caused the pituitary gland; you know the one in the back of your neck that releases hormones, to over produce. It really only effected men though."

"How was it spread?" Kanda asked.

"Through the air. Who ever had it would get a small cough that passed the germs along."

"How come it only affected the men?" Allen asked.

"Well, if a woman were to catch it, the amount of estrogen in her body would go up, but so would the amount of testosterone. Ultimately cancelling on another out. In men though, there was no estrogen to stop it. Now they were filled to the brim with hormones. This caused them to have shorter tempers, and an increased amount of hair growth," the man said.

"Then how did it become this horrible curse?" Linalee asked leaning forward.

"Well, the local doctors had been working on a cure for it for a while now. The disease wasn't life threatening, but it wasn't all that pleasant either. Anyways the treatment had finally been perfected and cases were coming in by the dozens. Men wanting their normal lives back. Well during this time a traveler came into our town. He was dressed very nicely and seemed like a bit of an aristocrat."

"Noah," The three exorcists said.

"Well, whatever he was we told him to stay away, that there wasn't enough medicine for everyone right then and he should steer clear of certain areas. Well the dammed bloke never listened. Claimed that no sickness could befall him. Turns out he was wrong. Eventually he came around and asked us for some medication, but we had run out just like we said we would. The man became infuriated saying that someone of his stature couldn't be sick at a time like this. Then his skin began to get darker and a row of crosses appeared on his head. His eyes also became this strange amber colour."

"Defiantly Noah."

"He had just finished claiming that he would kill everyone in the village until he was treated. But before he could lie a hand on a single person, his clothes tore off, revealing a bare body that was steadily being covered in hair. His finger nails became longer and sharper, as well as his teeth. He lashed out and killed one of the villagers." The man said with a sad expression on his face.

"Who was it?" Linalee asked.

"It was my wife. She was with child as well. Neither one of them made it."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Allen said knowing what it was like to have someone you loved killed in front of you.

"Thank you son. Well after that he bit someone else. Then the man, I believe you called him a Noah, fell to the ground and said something."

"What was it, what did he say?"

"He said 'Now this illness will travel through the workers of God, slowly killing them then using the shells of their bodies as a home until they can find another victim'."

"So from then on people have been attacked?" Kanda asked.

"Yes, occasionally someone wearing a coat like yours comes along and gets attacked. They are the only ones who have managed to break the curse."

"If they broke it, why is Allen infected?"

"Because they only broke it, they did not destroy it. Due to the illnesses nature to adapt it can live without a host for a small amount of time."

"Oh," Allen said.

"Is there anything else thing else you'd like to know?" the man asked.

"No, not right now thank you," Linalee said bowing as Kanda and Allen stood up and headed towards the door. "Thank you for your time."

"It was no trouble. Just make sure your friend makes it through this, okay?"

"We'll try our best sir," Linalee said and chased after Kanda and Allen. When the three of them were fully hidden by the trees Allen fell to the ground crying."

"I don't want to die!" he said burying his face into his hands.

"Baka, what makes you think you will die?" Kanda asked kneeling beside the boy.

"You said it yourself, I'm weak and useless."

"I also said that I loved you and that we'd fix this," Kanda said.

"No you didn't," Allen cried.

"Yes I did."

"No, you never told me you loved me!"

"Did I really need to say it? I thought that the whole 'kissing you until you were breathless' was enough!"

"Well it's not."

"Fine then. I love you. I. Love. You. I, Yu Kanda, love you, Allen Walker. Are you happy now?'

"You said my name…" Allen said as his tears stopped.

"Yes, I did. Was that a bad thing?"

"No, I liked it."

"Okay then."

…

"Kanda?"

"Yes Moyashi?"

"Say it again."

"Say what again?"

"My name."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Linalee just stood behind them, giggling at the site in front of her.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. Please Review.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


End file.
